How We Got Through
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: I remember my birthday at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was the summer of 1987. My best buddies were with me. I was the happiest kid you can find. I'm still the happiest kid around after 27 years. Ironic, right? Well, I'm Freddy Fazbear, 9-year-old kid stuck in this place for 27 years, and here's my story of how we my friends and I, got through being the androids you know of today.
1. Prologue - The Accident

_**Guess what? First FNAF fanfiction. Enjoy. Sorry.  
**_

_**Freddy: She's mad at herself. Whatever the reason, she does not own **_**Five Nights at Freddy's _nor the characters in the game. this is based on Pole - Bear's AU. Look at her drawings. Fabulous, aren't they?_**

* * *

_**How We Got Through ~ Prologue**_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria_. Where kids and parents alike have fun. It's, really, a magical place for such a 8 to 10 year-olds that would want to do anything for fun in the late 1980s.

Mr. Fazbear, the manager, was a humble man that would say otherwise. He was a very large man, with a bald spot coming in, blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a uniform, a name tag that said "Fazbear," black pants, and black shoes. His son, Frederick Fazbear, was where kids were always at: in front of the stage.

Frederick had chocolate brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a light tan zip-up hoodie with a face of a bear on the sleeves, brown shorts, and black shoes.

Mr. Fazbear's son always has a fascination for the animatronic named after him: Freddy Fazbear. In fact, when it's a weekend, Frederick would beg just to go to the pizzeria to see him. His friends, Darian and siblings, Christian and Lania, were in the building, too, watching their favorite animatronic, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica, on the stage.

Darian had an unusual hair color, which is dark purple, light purple eyes, and fair skin. He wore a white collar shirt, a blue bowtie, black suspenders, a black belt, purple pants, and black shoes.

Christian had red hair, part of it covering his right eye, golden yellow eyes, and fair skin. He wore a light blue bandana on his neck, a red and white striped shirt, brown shorts, and black shoes.

Lania had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a simple pale yellow shirt, a orange skirt, orange stockings, and orange shoes.

You see, these children are going to be destined for something greater than what they're already thinking in their little minds. It so happened to be that day, today, is where they'll find out. It started when one of the children in a party table was asked to go use the potty. Given permission, the boy left, going to the boys' restroom.

"Awww!" Freddy cried, staring at the lit candles before him. It was his 9th birthday today, and Mr. Fazbear decides to celebrate it at the pizzeria. Anyone that comes in without the knowledge of his birthday will get free food and games for the whole entire day.

"Don't worry, Freddy," Darian said, patting his friend's shoulder. "All we have to do is wait. Then you can blow it out!"

"Yeah!" Christian said, beaming at him.

Lania nodded in agreement. Everyone then called it a waiting hour, meaning that the children can go and play about.

Freddy whined but was cut off by Darian, who grabbed him by the hood, and dragged him away. Besides he's gonna wait for another hour, right?

While the birthday boy screamed in frustration, Christian went around to look for Lania, who just went missing seconds ago. Normally, when it's a waiting hour, he would be sitting with a group of kids, listening to Foxy's tales from the Seven Seas, but he wasn't in the mood.

"Lania! Where are you?" Christian yelled, trying to see if she can hear him. When she didn't reply, he panicked. 'Oh jeez, where did she go?!'

He looked around until he came to a opened door labeled "Backstage." He always wondered what was in the backstage area, so he went in. Inside were Freddy and Darian, playing around with the animatronics.

"Uh… guys?"

The two boys turned around to face Christian. "Yep?"

"Have you guys seen Lania? Because I can't find her."

Freddy thought for a minute. "Nope. Sorry."

"I can't say I seen her," Darian said, shaking her head.

Christian sighed. That's when Lania appeared with a golden bear behind her.

"Chrisy!" girl shrieked, bear hugging Chris, who yelped in surprise. Freddy and Darian tried hard not to giggle as the two fell to the ground.

"Lana! You worried me!"

"Look," Lania said, pointing rather rudely at the bear, "Freddy's gonna celebrate his birthday here! With the animatronics!"

That statement would've made Freddy smile with glee, which he did. The golden bear closed the door, locking it. With the children unaware, the bear slowly took a butcher knife and settled it on the table near him.

"Sweet! Where's the cake!?"

As the children talked and talked about cake and presents, the bear took off the head, which revealed to be a security guard working that day. He smiled maliciously as he took off the remainder of the suit. He then took the knife and got behind Lania. The boy he killed earlier was sitting near the wall Lania was pointing her back to, hidden behind the boxes. As much as he wanted blood all over him, he took his time slow.

While Freddy was looking at the animatronic bear, a thought popped up in his mind. 'Lania was wrong. That wasn't Freddy! He's brown! Then..' Freddy turned around to see dead kids lying on the ground, red liquid flowing out of them. Dead kids he was JUST talking to seconds ago.

"The last one to die."

Freddy meeped as he backed into the wall. The man shown himself with the glint of a knife he was holding.

"M-M-Mister," the boy said, stammering, "M-M-M-Mommy said t-t-that knives a-a-a-are d-d-dangerous."

"Oh, did she?"

"Who are you?!" At this point, Freddy slumped over and started to cry, his head on his knees.

"My, you don't remember? What's wrong with you?"

Freddy could've swore that there was a hint of hate in his voice. He cried as he noticed the glint disappear. He screamed loudly, trying to get anyone to hear him outside the room.

"Such a shame. You do know this room and the building is 100% soundproof, right?"

A glint appeared under his head as he screamed. A hand then covered his mouth, cutting the noise.

"Okay," the man said, pressing the blade against Freddy's neck, making the kid squirm, "all you have to do is stand still. Do that and you get your birthday present, okay?"

Freddy nodded, becoming still. The man smiled. He then lowered the blade to Freddy's back, making the point poke at his skin. The man lowered his head to Freddy's ear and whispered, "Here's your birthday present: The Joy of Creation." He smiled as he shoved the knife into the kid. The last thing before Death came by to get Freddy, he heard the man say, "_Enjoy_."

* * *

_**Freddy: She's still mad. Your lucky she did this yesterday. Anyway, looks like I'm going to do the end. The man got away with...the murder of five children?! This doesn't sound good.. and neither is the Author. Why on Earth did he do it? Why do it on my birt- you meanie.**_

_**What are you talking about?**_

_**Freddy: You killed me on my **_**birthday_!_**

**_Made total sense. Kids got killed on someone's birthday, which so happened to be celebrated at the pizzeria. My theory._**

**_Freddy: Whatever. Why do though? What was the point of doing that? Why am I prompted to ask these questions? _**

**_One, I have no clue. Two, he was trying to say something. Three, because I told you._**

**Freddy wasn't joking about me mad. _I am _mad. Mad to my mother, that why. She got pissed because of some project I didn't turn in (due date: 2/18) and now, I have an E in English (get it? E and _E_nglish? No one?), so, I'm prompt to do this and other boring crap and raise it to a C or B. Wish me luck on that. Now, for some reminders:  
**

**1) DON'T KILL ME! SleepyBella don't. I took it down for a reason.**

**2) This story is gonna be a lot of theories that I have in mind. Remember, these are _just _my theories. They could be wrong or already proven.**

**3)_Every single animatronic/human is there. The animatronics are human in this story. I always imagined Freddy and Foxy human... oh wait. Freddy pointed it out about Pole - Bear's AU. I recommend that you look her up. she draws good._**

**That's it, for now. I won't be updating until I get the computer back, and with that phone bill coming... let's just say you won't be seeing me 'till the Writing SOL Test is over. Well, hoped that you liked it and you followed it, so, with that said, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Rage on Music

**Guess what? I'm back for a new chapter, starring Freddy Fazbear and the freaking puppet! XD  
**

**Freddy: :D**

**Marion: I wIlL kIlL yOu.**

**Don't care. Thank you guys for giving me the likes. now then...enjoy.**

* * *

_**How We Got Through - Chapter One **_

**_—Freddy's POV—_**

Music. That's what I hear first thing in the morning. Why do I hear that? Because Marion is awake. And if Marion is awake, then shit starts to happen. And if shit starts to happen, then chaos will be inevitable. So, first things first: I'm Freddy Fazbear, lead singer of the band and the mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria itself. I so happen to a kid stuck here until eternity ends. Sucks, you may say. And it does suck! You have no idea what's it like to be stuck inside of an animatronic for years. Yes, years.

I met people here and there. Mike. Jeremy. Fritz. Even the _freaking killer_ called Vincent. I also met the Toys and Shadow me and Bonnie. Goldie, I realized, was the kid who went to the restroom that fateful day. Even Spingtrap, that golden bunny. Jeez, it was one of those productive days.

So, with Marion…

"GODDAMMIT, MARION!"

Yelling from the other end.

"SHUT THAT FUCKING MUSIC UP!"

You may be wondering why I, a child, can curse that well. See, people come and go and adults yell at the phone while they're here. Figure out the rest.

Apparently, that was too loud and a purple bunny with red magenta eyes popped up, rubbing his eyes. "Freddy, don't cuss at Marion-senpai."

"Why should I?" I said, crossing my arms. "And don't call her "senpai." That's too much."

Oh, yes. Tons of theories support the fact that Marion gave us life. Well, half of that is true. You see, Goldie was Marion's kid. Don't ask me how she's a puppet. Ask her that. Back to the subject. Marion loved that kid to death, so when she heard about her kid going missing, she went berserk. When the restaurant was silent, she snuck in and…. well, gave us the gift of life. That's the thing. Goldie's soul and mine were the only ones in the room. Darian's, Christian's, and Lania's were nowhere to be found.

_*flashback*_

_"Mommy?" The boy asked, staring at his insane mom._

_"Ma'am," Freddy muttered, floating near her, "how did you get in?"_

_"My son.." the mom whispered, ignoring his question, "I wished I been there. I'm so sorry." At that point, she broke down, sobbing. Freddy and the boy had no idea how to comfort her._

_"Mommy? Can you….?"_

_The woman stopped crying. She looked at the boys' direction. "I knew you would be hanging in there….. go find the other children. I'm about to give you what you have lost."_

_Minutes later, the boys found them. The search was hard; they went to every hidden spot they could find. The mom, when they came back, had a mask of a happy person with red dots and purple stripes under the eyes. She was smiling rather maniacally, muttering something under her breath. Along the way, the boy explained that his mom is magical and can give what they had lost. That confused Freddy._

_"Do you want your life back?"_

_*end flashback*_

That sentence. The one that explained. I really want my life back. My old life back. And I would do anything, anything to get it back.

_*flashback continued*_

_Freddy stood there. "Well, YEAH."_

_The mom ushered the children closer. "I will give you a gift. The Gift of Life."_

_*end continued flashback*_

So, 27 years, 15 weeks, and two days have I been stuck here. With amnesiac friends, a boy never named, and a puppet who died for her child. A perfect family. a perfect family.

_**—Marion's POV—**_

I only done it for the children. They didn't deserve to be killed. Not even my golden boy. Vincent…. he will PaY.

"Morning, Mom," someone said, yawning.

I looked up to see my child hovering over me. I smile.

"Mom, you need to stop that," Goldie said, yawning again.

"Why, dear? I like my music." While I was alive, I loved classical music. I loved it so much that when Jeremy or Fritz forgot to wind up my music box, I yell at them.

Goldie sighed. "Mom, do you have any idea what happened to the tables on Sundays?"

Yes, I do know what happened. "Every Sunday the tables are on their side."

"Do you want to know who did it?"

"Honey," I said sweetly, "Freddy's doing it. I know. I was there when it happened."

I then stretched my skinny arms and walked out of the room. There was noise over at the dining area; I assume that Freddy's doing something nasty there. I shrugged, knowing that Freddy does that to vent out his anger. Oh, children, when will you ever lea- wait, what the fuck is Mike doing here?!

_**-Freddy's POV-**_

"Take a deep breath," Mike's voice said to me, worry laced in the command.

"Freddy, lad, calm down!" Foxy chimed, joining in the conversation.

I don't want to hear them right now. I mean, why do they get closer when I'm about to snap? Who does that?

"You know what? I give u-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled, glaring at him.

I took a look at everyone when I said that. Oh, yes, they should be scared. Scared at _me_. You just have no idea what you got yourself into.

_**-No One's POV-**_

Ever since the Bite of '87, Mike Schmidt never wanted to go to the pizzeria. In an effortless attempt for a job, he finds himself in the pizzeria, again, but instead of a kid, he's a security guard, guarding four homicidal animatronics. He knows Freddy well enough that he should deactivate him.

"Freddy," Mike said calmly, stifling any hint of fear, "calm down. It's just music. Freaking music. Just...calm down."

Poor Mike. Little did they know that if Freddy's on an insanity spree...

* * *

**Marion: ClIfFhAnGeR.**

**Freddy: Y U No Hate cliffhangers :-(**

**SHUT. UP. Anyway, what _would_ happen if Freddy goes on an insanity spree?**

**Freddy: I-**

**Only time will tell. Guys, I need help. I have this poll on my profile and it about this forum I posted yesterday. Guys, vote. I'm not closing the poll until there's a significant amount of votes. Help. Please?**


	3. IMPORTANT

**January 02, 2016**

I come bearing _horrible _news.

_**EVERYTHING IS ON... **_HOLD.

That's right. _Hold_. It _sucks_ to be on hold, but life can be a bitch whenever it wants. Not only that' but I have a research project, a Algebra SOL to study for, a story that needs three chapters on paper, and IRL problems.

**Don't worry.** I will get to those stories when I have the chance. If I do, update rate is months apart from the last time updated.

Sorry, but I have to meet up to life's demands. Pray I get to those stories. Pray.


End file.
